Investigations will continue on hormonal relationships in normal and abnormal human pregnancy. The renal clearances of the 4 principal conjugates of estriol will be measured in patients with hypertensive diseases complicated by renal symptomology. The concentrations of estriol-3,16-disulfate, a new estriol conjugate, will be determined in peripheral blood, amniotic fluid and cord blood. In nonpregnancy we intend to assay a variety of body fluids and tissues for unconjugated estriol and total estrogens. We will concentrate on tissues associated with gynecologic cancer. The final area of investigation concerns a uterine trypsin-like protease which we found to be expressed in the rodent in response to estrogen stimulation. We intend to purify the enzyme, elucidate further its subcellular distribution and explore mechanism by which the enzyme may influence transcriptional events in the uterus. The effect of 2 low molecular weight inhibitors, Antipain and Leupeptin on uterine physiology in the mouse will be assessed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Katz, J., Troll, W., Levy, M., Adler, S.W. and Levitz, M.: Trypsin-like Protease in the Rodent Uterus - Hormonal Induction, Properties and Some Effects of Inhibitors. The Endocrine Society Mtg., Americana Hotel, N.Y.C., 236:168, 1975, abstract. Levitz, M., Jirku, H., Kadner, S. and Young, B.K.: Estriol Conjugates in Body Fluids in Late Human Pregnancy. J. of Steroid Biochemistry 1975, in press.